Elena x Reader Dance under the moon ( 13 )
by 7MorganLeFay7
Summary: Did you expect Elena of the Turk to be that daring with a person?


p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"emDisclaimer : Elena belongs to the universe of Final Fantasy VII, by Square Enix. Yourself as reader belong to yourself. If you don't like creativity or ecchi themed stories, you're free to find another story to read./em/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐱𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐧, 𝐢𝐧 𝐂𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐚 𝐝𝐞𝐥 𝐒𝐨𝐥, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐯𝐢𝐛𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐞𝐚, 𝐬𝐞𝐱 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐮𝐧. 𝐄𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐥 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦. 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐥 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐚 𝐥𝐮𝐱𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐝, 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐮𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧. 𝐀𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐡𝐨, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐝𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐂𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐚 𝐝𝐞𝐥 𝐒𝐨𝐥, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐞𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭, 𝐠𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐲. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐛𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐬 : "𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘳 (𝘺/𝘯), 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘌𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘢, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺-𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘭𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦, 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘋𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦! 𝘈𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸... 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘬 𝘵𝘰𝘰. - 𝘌𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘢". 𝐒𝐨, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐤, 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐚 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐛𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐩𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐜, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐜 𝐨𝐟 𝐂𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐚 𝐝𝐞𝐥 𝐒𝐨𝐥./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐄𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐚'𝐬 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐮𝐧𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞. 𝐅𝐢𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐛𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐩𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐜, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐫. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐡𝐮𝐠𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐧 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐞𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞. 𝐀 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫. 𝐀𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐮𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐰𝐨, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐬... 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐝𝐮𝐥𝐭𝐬 𝐢𝐟 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐲. 𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐄𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐚 𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐲. 𝐈𝐭 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐬, 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐮𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐲. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲'𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐥𝐭𝐲. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞'𝐬 𝐯𝐢𝐛𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫, 𝐢𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠. 𝐄𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐚 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟𝐟, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬, 𝐬𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐓𝐮𝐫𝐤𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲'𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐞/𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐜𝐮𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬, 𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐝𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐨, 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐮𝐥𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐚𝐬𝐦... 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐟 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px 0px; display: inline; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px 0px; display: inline; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"THE END./p 


End file.
